Spartan-079
by xXxshadowsneak
Summary: A Spartan who makes up his own rules fights to rejoin safety with the UNSC after his ship is shot down over an unknown planet. Disconnected and alone, 079 meets another Spartan who leads him to temporary safety. But as it turns out, 079 is being hunted. But why are they hunting him? And how will he get out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

"We're going down! All hands brace for impact!" The Captain roars over the PA.

"All Spartans report to crash rooms," the Ship's AI says over our COM's.

With one last glance over my shoulder I find the crash rooms and enter the one that has the numbers 079 painted onto it.

I swing open the door and close it once inside.

 _Wonder how hard we're going to hit..._ I wonder as I grab the brace-bar and swing myself into the seat.

My legs are locked into place as I put them into the leg bracers.

"Impact in one minute," Siezure, my AI, says.

"Something's wrong with my crash-room! I can't get in!" Spartan-014 says in panic as he wrenches at the door. "Impact in 20 seconds," Siezure says as I try to get the seat unlocked, to help the spartan, but it won't budge. "Lock your armor," I say to the Spartan who is in a full-out panic. "Impact in 10."

I grab the bracers and lock my armor as the ship slams into the ground, taking out part of a mountain and crushing an entire forest.

The impact slams my teeth together and smashes my bones against each other.

I hear rending, grinding, smashing and slicing as the ship comes apart.

I hear a louder grinding, then finally a bang, as the wall gives out from behind me. I am thrown out of my seat as the suction pulls me out. I am thrown into a wild spiral as I dodge falling rubble. I jerk my body to the left as a rod of some sort comes out of nowhere.

I spot an ocean below and craggy peaks flanking it...but I don't see the flying piece of the hull until its too late.


	2. Chapter 2

I awaken a few hours later, my HUD glitching out a little. But not enough to worry about.

I blink a few times as my HUD comes online, the shield bar full and my radar clear of any contacts.

I feel the water lapping at my armor and the distant feel of cold water that doesn't seem to touch me. I clench my fists and pull in sand as my armor unlocks. I climb to a crouch and retrieve my magnum, blinking hard as the sun glares at me from the oceans reflection.

I look around and see what looks like a forerunner tower to my left and cliffs surrounding the area. Its a hilly type area with a stream running through it, coming from a waterfall from the far side of the area.

I stand and find a boulder that juts out from the ground and survey the area. "Where am I?" I mutter. I spot another tower at the other side and decide that I'd better check it out.

I spot an ancient crashed pelican that must have been shot down years ago. The dirt and plants have completely taken it over and it is partially covered in the ground.

As I turn away from it, a single bullet slams into my armor. It was a low powered Magnum round. And it only caused annoyance.

i turn around with a growl and find a slight distortion sitting on the wing of the Pelican.

I activate my active camo and sneak around the back. The attacker is panicking, searching to see where I went.

I am suddenly behind him and kick him off of the Pelican where his shields break as he slams into the dirt.

The camo drops and a Spartan appears. Seizure, my AI, marks him as a friendly and retrieves his basic files. "A private. Private Fernandiz. He was onboard Jumpy when it crashed," Siezure says.

I deactivate my camo and jump down from the Pelican, approaching the private who is standing on one knee.

"Sorry, sir," The Private says, seeing my rank. "I didn't realize you were a friendly."

"Next time think before you shoot. How long have you been down here?" I ask him. "A few hours. I was with the ship when it crashed. My pod was dislodged and I crashed somewhere in the hills. Came down here because i spotted some structures," he says. "Something doesn't sit right with his story..." Siezure says, voicing my thoughts. "What's the model, spartan?" I ask him. "Um...SOIV. I was about to drop when the ship was attacked, got locked in it," he says hesitantly. Now I know hes lying. but what choice do I have but to accept it?

"Alright. I'll help you get back to safety. Just stay behind me, and don't get in my way," I say and head up onto a rock where Siezure puts out a distress beacon using the Towers arrays to boost his signal.

"Lightning...something's wrong. My signal is being blocked by a remote source. I can't get a beacon through. DO NOT let on that you have an AI. Something seriously wrong is going on," Siezure says through a private COM channel. "Understood," I reply to him and turn to the Private.

"I know of a place we can stay until help arrives. Its away a few miles, but we can make it. It might be a while until we can get some help," the Private says. I don't question how he knows this, i just go with it. I must be on guard at all times around this Spartan.

We travel for about two hours, crossing over the mountain range and into a snowy area that Siezure clocks the temperature to be -10 degrees farenheight.

"Here we are. We can hide out here until help arrives," The private says, gesturing to the UNSC base.

There is a garage, two guard buildings, and an old barrack that sits up on a ledge.

I have Siezure scan the area for threats, but he finds none. "Alright, thank you. I can take first watch," I say and clip my weapon to my back. "Alright. I'm going to go get some sleep. See you in an hour," He says and goes inside of the barracks.

I had slipped a microphone onto his armor, one that would monitor both his COM activity and his speech.

I make my way to the top of the guards base and crouch down, watching for any signs of trouble.

"Not good. I'm picking up COM chatter from our drone," Siezure says after 20 minutes pass. "Patch it through," I tell him.

"Where are you?" A males voice asks. "At the location. I have the target. He has no knowledge of the situation," The private says with a chuckle. "We're enroute. Hang in there. Make sure he doesn't find out," The voice says.

I curse and bring my weapon up to bear, quickly jumping into the base and flattening back against the wall. "Tangos inbound. I'm reading three signatures, all Spartans. They're coming in from the west!" Siezure hisses.

"Not good," I growl.

"Where are you?" the Private asks me over a COM channel. I have to play it cool, get the jump on them. "Down in the furthest building. Just checking out what's in here," I say coolly.

"I'm coming over, i've found something of interest," he says.

"The four signatures are fanning out. The private is coming, he has a SAW. Be careful!" Siezure says.

"I'll get his guard down, then you guys come in and detain him. Be careful, this guys a Major" The Private says over the private COM channel. "Heh, he's no match for us. We're Spartans, remember?" A cocky voice says. "He is too," the private says. "Are you kidding me? You said we're going after a Marine!" A females voice snaps. "I said it _might_ be a Marine. Turns out he's a Spartan. A spartan II to be exact," the Private says. The first males voice curses violently. "This is going to be harder then expected," he snarls. "Come on. We've taken out Spartan II's before. Can't be that hard," another says. "Shut up. Lets get this done. The sooner we get the information out of him, the sooner our mission is complete," An authouritive voice says. Probably the squad leader. "Yes sir," the others reply.

"So, interrogation is what they're looking for?" I say quietly. "Looks like it. Be careful, Lightning. These guys mean business," Siezure warns.

The Private approaches the building and clips his SAW to his back. "Hello, sir," the private says. I say nothing, just watch him. I am watching for patterns, signs that he might be signaling his team.

The Marine is silent as he switches to his Private COM. "You're clear for entry. Try to be quiet," he says. "Copy that," the squad leader says.

"So...what were you doing on the mining ship?" He asks. "They're closing in. Be careful!" Siezure hisses. "I was being shipped out to an asteroid for protection duty. Nothing more," I say simply. "Ah, i see. I was being shipped out with a bunch of ODST's. They died in the crash," he says.

I see him reach behind his back and activate something. It was so subtle, the untrained eye would have thought he was simply moving his hand.

"They're inside the building! Two above and one below. Whatever you're planning, do it now," Siezure says.

In a flash of movement the Private grabs his knife and lunges at me. But i catch his wrist and jerk his arm above his back, wrenching the knife out of his hand and holding it to his throat, then turning to face the attackers who had just stormed the room. They are not four feet from me and the Private.

"Don't even think about it," I snarl.

"Hell...this wasn't expected," the squad leader says over the Private COM. "What should we do?" the female asks. "We can charge him. He can't hold off all of us," The cocky voice says. "Too risky. He could kill Jensun," the squad leader says.

"Put the knife down. We just want to talk to you," The squad leader says to me. I glance behind me and see a window that overlooks a steep cliff which the oceans water crashes into.

I take a step back and press the knife harder into his throat as the leader flinches. "Don't even think about it," I growl.

"Lightning, im reading a new signature. Another spartan, closing in fast!" Siezure says. "To your left, duck NOW!"

I push away the Private and duck, catching the arm and pulling it sharply then ramming the blade into his stomach.

The attacker cries out in pain and stumbles back.

The other Spartans charge me but I quickly turn and jump out of the window backwards.

"No!" The squad leader roars in anger.

I flip in midair and flick my feet out underneath me, sliding down the slope and stopping inches before I reach the water. "They're headed to the Falcon. get out of there!" Siezure says.

I dive into the water and swim to land, booking it up into the rocks and crouching under an overhang, trying to keep my head down. "Where did he go?" The squad leader snarls. "I saw him go into the water. No way out. He'll probably freeze to death before he gets out," The female says. "Lets hope he does. I don't want this mission to be a failure," the squad leader says. "Lets move out. Don't want to get caught in the blizzard."

After a few moments, the line goes silent as the Private and his squad move out of range.

After another ten minutes, I emerge from my hiding place and survey the area.

It is beginning to snow and the wind is kicking up. "I'm afraid we'll have to stay here for the night. Can't go out during a blizzard," Siezure says. I grunt and climb up the slope.

I clear out the second guards base and decide that it'd be a good place to camp out until day-time.

I bring in rocks from the outside and barricade myself in a smaller room. I start a fire as well, using the rocks to insulate the heat but leaving a crack so the smoke from the fire can escape.

I take off my helmet and rub my thumb over the crack on the right side of it. It hasn't spread, or gotten worse. Good.

I put down my helmet and lean against the wall.

Siezure appears in his AI form, a muscular Werewolf, and stands next to me.

"Any idea who those Spartans are?" I ask Siezure who shakes his head. "No idea. I tried to pull their files but...there were none," He says, obviously troubled. "Keep trying. I want to know why I'm being hunted," I say and listen to the howling of the wind which batters the walls and tears at the rocks i put in place.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I push aside the rocks and find the ground covered in a few inces of fresh snow, most of it pushed up against the ledge.

"Now where to..." I mutter, looking around. And that's when I see the footprints. The footprints that were carefully placed, half covered. They were made within the last hour. "Siezure. Scan for any-" and that's when a heavy weight falls on me.

The attacker wraps his legs around my waist and puts me into a strong headlock. I go down but manage to get my legs under me and launch the attacker into a rock. He recovers swiftly and uses his thruster pack to charge me, slamming his forearm into my lower legs and jerking them out from under me. My visor smacks into the ground and my HUD wigs out as I take a hit from the attacker Spartan. I roll from his grasp and come up on one knee, training my Magnum on his head. I fire twice and he deflects the blows with a Hardlight shield. I prime a grenade and roll it under his feet and fire off four rounds as he runs from the grenade.

A sniper round slams into my shoulder, dropping my shields. The Spartan has his Rifle trained on me and is getting ready to squeeze the trigger again.

I get on my feet and sprint behind a rock, vaulting over the top and dropping into a crouch as the Rifle round slams into the boulder. I take a smoke grenade from my belt and prime it, then toss it over the stone and wait for the smoke to spread.

I change my HUD to thermal and peer around the corner. The spartan is scanning and listening, trying to find me.

I send out a hologram towards the second guards building where I camped out and move from behind cover.

Two Sniper rifle rounds ring out as he finds the hologram and shoots at it. I take the chance to emerge from cover and come up behind him. I wrap my hand around the front of his throat and use my other hand to hover the blades tip centimeters from the back of his neck. He stiffens, as if to attack, but does nothing.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I snarl. He says nothing for a few long moments before speaking up.

"You have a bounty of your head, Spartan. ONI wants you dead. For what it is, I can't tell you. But be warned because this will not be the last attempt on your life," he says. I press the blade against his throat until it almost breaks the biolayer. "Thank you for the information. Now it's time to die," I say with a sneer.

But he does the unexpected.

He pushes against the blade and slams his leg into my neck, knocking me away. He then grabs my blade and throws it then sprints away.

I climb to my feet and give chase. But I can't find him. Siezure scans for any heat signatures, but finds none. He disappeared...

"We should leave. Better not stick around with an assassin on the prowl," Siezure says. "Yeah..." I mutter.

When he lunged against the blade, it broke through his biolayer. That I felt. But when I examined the blade, I didn't find any blood. I put the blade back in its sheath and look at the mountains in the distance.

"Guess that's our next stop. Eh?" I say to Siezure. "I've tracked down a UNSC outpost in that area. So that would be a yes," Siezure says. I set out, finding a small path and follow it into the mountains.

A little while later I have crossed through a pass and through the mountain where I emerge into a lush rain forest that is teeming with wild life. The sudden change from an icy wasteland to a booming enviroment is surprising.

I head for the waypoint that Siezure had put up and reach the outpost. But something doesn't feel right.

For starters, there aren't any guards posted in any of the sentry towers. There isn't the familiar hum of work going on that all UNSC outposts have. No one comes to let me in. It looks abandoned.

I have Siezure hack the controls and open the gate...where a bloody scene sprawls out before me.

Puddles and streaks of blood riddle the courtyard. Weapons are strewn throughout the entire area and blast marks char the ground from high explosives. The burning husk of a Warthog lays in the garage along with a destroyed Mantis and two Falcons as well as ten Mongooses.

I walk to the command building and wait at the door as Siezure opens it. I step inside, weapon raised, and recoil at what I see.

The smell is what hits me first. Rot and blood mixed with the familiar tinge of plasma.

A pile of bodies sits in the middle of the room. Marines and techies, a few mechanics as well.

Blood taints the ground and defiles the other bodies and seeps out of the door.

"What the hell?" I mutter, examining the bodies. typical Plasma wounds. A few battered from either torture or close-combat situations. A couple have slice marks from energy swords. One Marine had his torso decapitated.

I stand from the bodies and hear a noise.

I whip around and fire an entire clip at a target which bolts behind the outer wall. Its shields had flared up, revealing it to be either a Spartan or an Elite.

I send out a hologram at low walking speed and watch as the Elite swings its energy sword at the hologram.

I sprint for him and plant my boot into his back, sending him flying forwards where he faceplants into the ground.

A single bullet ends his life.

"That all of them?" I ask Siezure who confirms no further contacts. "Wonder where he came from," I wonder, glancing at the dead Elite. "Probably a scout who was left behind. Better clear out, though. Just in case they decide to return," Siezure says. "Yeah," I say and take one glance over my shoulder before leaving.


End file.
